The Doctor and His Rose
by PrincessLynn94
Summary: What if Rose was able to stay with the Doctor after the Cybermen and Dalek attacks at Torchwood? What would happen between them? I DO NOT OWN NOTHING BESIDES THE PLOT! All characters belong to BBC and BBC America.
1. Chapter 1

~The Doctor's POV~

I started after her, hanging on to the handle of the ghost shifter, my eyes wide. She couldn't be sucked in, I don't know how to live without her now.

"Rose!" I yelled. "Hold on!"

Her fingers slipped a little. I held my breath. Suddenly, the portal the closed, and Rose fell to the ground. I sagged in relief and smiled. She looked up through her perfectly bond hair, and smiled back.

"Ow," she mumbled. She stood and dusted her hands on her pants. "So where to now?"

I stared at her astonished.

"What?" she asked.

"Now, we move you out of your house," I answered.

"Why?"

"Because I don't think you will be spending so much time at your home, now with Jackie in the other universe."

Rose's face fell. I couldn't tell if she was upset about that, or just neutral about it.

"Where would I live?" she asked shyly.

I thought about it. If she still wanted to travel with me, she could live in one of the many rooms of the TARDIS.

"Well you could live in the TARDIS... with me... if you want..." I answered. "Or we can try keeping your flat..."

"I'll go with the TARDIS." she smiled. "Besides, the TARDIS could use a female presence. It's too dirty in the guests rooms."

I frowned, "Well, no one who travels usually cares."

"That's usually because they are too tired to care. Now that I'm here, I take of it. Look at it as doing my part since I can't drive the TARDIS."

I held my hand out for her, and she closed the few steps that were between us and grabbed mine. Not caring anymore, I intertwined them. She looked shocked. Our hands fit perfectly, as though they were hand for each other. He headed to her house in silence. It wasn't akward, just comfortable. When she reached the flat, pulled out her keys and let us in.

"We may have to stay here for a few days, to notify the landlord, and sell everything," she informed me as we went into the kitchen. "Want some tea?"

"Sure." I went to go sit and turn on the telly. I turned to the news, wondering what the government would do about the aliens running around the world.

Surprisingly, they didn't lie. They said that we had an alien invasion, but it was all good now.

"I'm surprised they mentioned it," said Rose, coming into the room. "Usually they just blow it off. I guess all the alien activity lately has them believing."  
"Won't you miss it here Rose?" I asked, more like blurted actually.

"Yeah, but honestly, my life is with you." I could tell that this was something she was thinking about for a while. "I have done nothing for the last 19 years. Now, I got to see the world end, fight Daleks, see new worlds, and see history. I can't see myself do anything else."

I smiled. I knew that I shouldn't get involved, but I knew that there was no way to push against it anymore. Maybe I should tell her how I truely feel. I opened my mouth, then closed it. What if she doesn't feel the same way?

"I feel the same way," I said slowly.

The next days were going to tell me how the next few decades were going to turn out.


	2. Chapter 2

_~Rose POV~_

It was strange not having my mum around. I knew if she was here, she would be yelling at us to hurry up, all the while just sitting on her bum watching the telly. I decided that I would donate the plates and sell the furniture to one of mum's friends. According to the records, mum was dead. It wasn't hard for me to be upset. I missed her so much already. I was glad that she had dad there to watch her now. That was what made my decision a little but easier. She would be able to have a life with dad without having to worry about me being sad. I would be safe with the Doctor and she knew it.  
Packing everything to donate (which also included mum's clothes), the Doctor was unusually quiet. I would catch him staring at me, and he would just look down and continue to help. Part of me knew he wanted to tell me something, I was just trying to fiqure out what it was. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Rose, it's me!" said a man outside the door. "Mr. Roberts, the landlord!"

I glanced at the doctor, who was taking the oppurtunity to go relax for a few minutes.

"Come on in, Mr. Roberts!" I yelled.

"Hello, Ms. Tyler. I came to give you your security deposit back," smiled Mr. Roberts. "I am deeply sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Mr. Roberts."

"Who's this?"

"I'm sorry, I'm the Doctor," smiled The Doctor shaking Mr. Roberts' hand. "Very nice to meet you."

"You too, sir. Very well then, don't wanna hold you up. Have a good evenning!"

"Bye, Mr. Roberts. Thank you for the deposit!" I thanked as I walked him out.

He apolized again for my loss and went on his way.

"How are you feeling?" The Doctor asked.

"What, your talking to me now?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You've been unusually quiet all day."

"Sorry, just been thinking."

There was another knock on the door.

"Will you get that?" I asked. "I'm going to make us tea and some dinner. What would you like?

"Sure," he smiled. "And anything you make will be fine."

As he let in whomever was at the door, I went in the kitchen to make some chicken noodle soup.

"Rose, it's that lady you were talking about!" I heard the Doctor yell from the entryway.

"Come on in, Becky!" I yelled from the Kitchen.

"The furniture still looks nice," Becky commented as she hugged me. "Have you made any plans for your mum yet?"

"Well, since there was no body to bury, I don't plan on anything. Mum didn't want her death to be a sad one, so I was hoping you would throw a party in her honour."

"What about you, darling?"

"I'm going to continue to travel. Mum missed me a lot, but she knew I was happy. Hopefully, she will know that I am still happy."

"Ok, darling."

A few guys came in and grabbed the furniture. I hugged her goodbye. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"What's wrong, Rose?" asked the Doctor.

"Just missing my mum," I sniffled. "She would have loved knowing I threw a party for her death. Mum always loved a party."

The Doctor grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. He held me there for I don't know how long. When I finally pulled away, it was to check on the soup.  
"We should probably leave after dinner. This didn't take as long as I thought it would."

We ate in silence. I grabbed my bags and my necessities and headed to the TARDIS with the Doctor. The Landlord would find the keys tomorrow and I would be a million miles away. Just me and my Doctor.

_~Doctor POV~_

The trip was quiet at first. I didn't know quite what to say. I finally knew if she missed her mum or not. I didn't want to be the one that brought it up.  
"So, Rose Tyler, where do you want to go?" I smiled.

She quickly smiled back, "Anywhere."

We passed the last reminsce of the hole of reality. I saw Rose frown. Suddenly, there was a women screaming inside the TARDIS.

"What?" Rose and I said together.

"How are you?" asked the woman. She had a nosily voice.

"What?" we said again, still confused.

"Where the hell am I?" she demanded again.

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose, who are you?" I asked.

"Donna. Donna Noble. Now, do you mind telling me where the hell I am?" she replied.

I looked over to Rose.

"You're in the TARDIS," she explained. "How did this happen?" she asked me.

"I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

_~Doctor's POV~_

She stared at Rose. I looked between them, wondering what the crazy lady would do. She huffed.

"I demand to be taken back immediately!" she yelled. Donna went to the door.

"No!" Rose and I yelled together.

She opened the door and almost fell out. She caught herself on the door. Rose slowly walked up to her and closed the door.

"It's OK. Everything is fine," soothed Rose. "How do you _not know_ how she got in the TARDIS?"

"No one has ever done that before," I exasperated, waving toward Donna. "Never. Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic?"

"Excuse me," interrupted Donna. "Home! Now!"

Donna squared her shoulders. I finally allowed myself to take a look at her. Donna was wearing a white wedding dress. I stared at her. _How did you get her? _I asked the TARDIS in my head. I saw Rose roll her eyes as I started to flip switches. I smiled.

"Sorry," I smiled. "I don't know how you got here. Where is the wedding?

"Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System."

The TARDIS jerked and in a few short moments, we were parked in by a road in London.

"I said, Saint Mary's. What sort of Martian are you? Where's this?"

"Something's wrong with her. The Tardis, it's like she's… recalibrating! She's digesting. What is it? What have you eaten? What's wrong? Donna? You've really got to think. Is there anything that might've caused this?"

"You think this has to do with her?" asked Rose.

Donna was doing the traditional orbit around the TARDIS. Rose laughed.

"I don't know," I told her honestly. I turned back to Donna. "Anything you might've done? Any sort of alien contacts? I can't let you go wandering off. What if you're dangerous? I mean, have you, have you seen lights in the sky, or did you touch something like something, something different, something strange? Or something made out of a box of metal or anything? Who're you getting married to? Are you sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zip around his forehead, is he? Donna!"

"Donna," called Rose.

"Just leave me alone," Donna mumbled. "I just want to get married."

I looked at Rose. She shrugged, but she looked at me with longing in her eyes. I grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Rose why don't you go with Donna and get her to her wedding. I'm going to grab some cash for the taxi."

Rose nodded and I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I turned my gaze back to Donna. "Can you phone them? Tell them where you are?"

"How do I do that?" she asked.

DOCTOR: "Haven't you got a mobile?"

DONNA: "I'm in my wedding dress. It doesn't have pockets. Who has pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting at Chez Alison, the one thing I forgot to say is give me pockets!"

Rose was getting upset again. "Stop yelling at him! He is only trying to help!"

"Just because you _think _your boyfriend cares about you, doesn't mean he loves you!" Donna spat. "I'll get to the wedding without you!"

"This man you're marrying. What's his name?" I asked.

"Lance," she smiled dreamily.

"Good luck, Lance," Rose and I mumbled together.

"Oi! No stupid Martians is going to stop me from getting married. To hell with you two!" She ran out of the TARDIS.

"I'm, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not from Mars.." I frowned. Rose giggled and went after Donna.

_Rose' POV_

I don't know why I was going after her. I mean after all, she did yell at the Doctor when all he was trying t do was help.

"Taxi!" I heard Donna yell.

"Donna, let us help!" I yelled.

"Oh my God. Do you have any money?" she asked me.

"Er, no. Don't you?"

"Pockets!" she glared.

"I'll get it," said the Doctor from behind me.

I glared back. I was about to speak up when a Taxi finally pulled up. I quickly ran over to the doctor.

"We got to hurry," I told him.

"Thanks for nothing, Spaceman! I'll see you in court!" Donna yelled from across the street. She got into the cab and the driver quickly pulled away.

"That's no taxi driver," I pointed out.

In the front seat, there was a santa. He pointed a weapon at us. Before he could zap us, the Doctor soniced the ATM, grabbed my hand, and pulled us away toward the TARDIS. The Doctor drove the TARDIS toward the taxi. I saw Donna kicking and screaming in the back seat. The console tries to act up, but the Doctor quickly whacks it with a hammer.

"Behave!" he yells. I smile at him. "Rose, hold on the the panel. It should keep going straight."

"Open the door!" yells the Doctor

"Do what?" yells Donna. I roll my eyes.

"Open the door!" he yells again.

"I can't, it's locked!"

I hear the sonic being used and I know that Donna is free to get out of the car.

"Santa's a robot." she informs the doctor.

"Donna, open the door."

"What for?"

"You've got to jump!"

" I'm not blinking flip jumping. I'm supposed to be getting married!"

I hear the taxi accelerate away. The Doctor tells me to pulls on one of his levers, and there are more bangs from the console and the Tardis gives chase, bouncing off the roof of a car. When it is close enough, the Doctor tries the screwdriver on the robot driver. It clamps its hands onto the steering wheel.

"Listen to me. You've got to jump."

"I'm not jumping on a motorway."

"Whatever that thing is, it needs you. And whatever it needs you for, it's not good! Now, come on!"

"I'm in my wedding dress!"

"Yes, you look lovely! Come on! " I could tell that he was getting annoyed.

"I can't do it."

"Trust me."

"IIs that what you said to her? Your friend? The one in the box? Does she trust you?"

"Yes, I do. I trust him with my life. He's the one person I know that will look out for no matter what!" I yelled out the doors.

"Now jump! yelled the Doctor.

The TARDIS door slammed shut and zoomed upwards.

Landing on top of a roof top, we quickly jump out. The Doctor is empties a fire extinguisher in through the Tardis doors. A lot of smoke is coming out.

"The funny thing is, for a spaceship, she doesn't really do that much flying. We'd better give her a couple of hours." he informs us. "You all right?" I shake my head.

"Doesn't matter."

"Did we miss it?" he asks.

"Yeah."

"Well, you can book another date."

"Course we can." I roll my eyes at her.

"You've still got the honeymoon." says the Doctor, trying to hide a smile.

"It's just a holiday now."

"Yeah. Yeah. Sorry." I say.

"It's not your guys fault."

"Oh? That's a change." The Doctor laughs/

"Wish you had a time machine, then we could go back and get it right."

I smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. But even if I did, I couldn't go back on someone's personal timeline. Apparently".

Donna sits on the edge of the roof, looking towards St Paul's Cathedral and the City beyond. The Doctor takes off his jacket and puts it around her shoulders.

"God, you're skinny. This wouldn't fit a rat."

I frowned. I sat next to the Doctor. He looked down at me and smiled. I knew then that if it was just the two of us, I would be wearing his jacket. But he was being polite to his guest.

"Oh and you'd better put this on." He presents her with a gold ring. I gave him a questionable look.

"Oh, do you have to rub it in?" asks Donna.

"Those creatures can trace you. This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden. With this ring, I thee bio-damp." I laugh. He winks at me, reassuring me that I'm first. Why is it that this girl brings out my jealousy? I mean it's not like we are actually together.

"For better or for worse."

"So, come on then. Robot santas, what are they for?" I ask.

"Ah, your basic robo scavenger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in. We met them last Christmas."

"Why, what happened then?" Donna questioned.

"Great big spaceship hovering over London? You didn't notice?" I said incrediously.

"I had a bit of a hangover," she mumbled

" I spent Christmas Day just over there, the Powell Estate, with this family. Rose had her family there."

I frowned. It's only been a few hours, but I missed them already. Mum, Dad, Mickey. What would Mickey say about Donna. He would probably hate her just like I do, though she was growing on me a bit.

" I'm sorry," Donna said politely.

"Now, question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you? And how did you get inside the Tardis? I don't know. What's your job?"

"I'm a secretary."

The Doctor scans her with the sonic screwdriver.

"It's weird. I mean, you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important "

"Doctor, don't be rude!" I scolded him.

"Stop bleeping me!" yells Donna.

"What kind of secretary?" asked the Doctor, wanting to change the subject.

"I'm at HC Clements. It's where I met Lance. I was temping.I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought I'm never going to fit in here. And then he made me a coffee. I mean, that just doesn't happen. Nobody gets the secretaries a coffee. And Lance, he's the head of HR! He don't need to bother with me. But he was nice, he was funny. And it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty too. So that's how it started, me and him. One cup of coffee. That was it."

"When was this?" I asked.

"Six months ago."

"Bit quick to get married."

"Well, he insisted. And he nagged, and he nagged me And he just wore me down. And then finally, I just gave in."

" What does HC Clements do?"

"Oh, security systems. You know, entry codes, ID cards, that sort of thing. If you ask me, it's a posh name for locksmiths."

"Keys."

"Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is going to be so shaming. You can do the explaining, Martian boy."

"Yeah. he's not from Mars," I said, saving him from having to say it again. "He's from a whole different galaxy."

"Oh, I had this great big reception all planned," she continued ignoring me. "Everyone's going to be heartbroken."

We headed back into the TARDIS and went to Donna Noble's Wedding Reception.

**Sorry for the long wait. I wasn't sure how I wanted to do this chapter. Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
